1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a novel method and apparatus for placing a medical agent into a vessel of the body, and in particular concerns a novel method for placing embolic coils within an aneurysm of the brain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of embolic coils placed within an aneurysm for treating the aneurysm within the brain is well known. Various devices are known for delivering embolic coils through the patient""s vessel to the aneurysm. Typically these embolic coils, which generally take the form of helically wound coils, or random wound coils, are carried by a coil deployment device which serves to introduce the coils into the aneurysm. The coils are then released by the coil deployment device using one of various types of release mechanisms.
An example of such a coil deployment device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,622 entitled, xe2x80x9cEmbolic Coil Hydraulic Deployment Systemxe2x80x9d, issued Sep. 5, 2000 and assigned to the same assignee as the present patent application. The disclosure of this patent is incorporated herein and made a part of this application. It has been found to be difficult to place these coils in the exact desired position because of the relative lack of stability of the deployment device within the vessel during the introduction of the embolic coil to an aneurysm. An example of a delivery system used to stabilize a coil deployment device is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/878,530, entitled xe2x80x9cDelivery System Using Balloon Catheterxe2x80x9d, filed Jun. 11, 2001 and assigned to the same assignee as the present patent application. The disclosure in this patent application is incorporated by reference and is made a part of the subject patent application.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a method for placing embolic coils in a relatively precise manner by the use of a stabilizing delivery catheter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for placing embolic coils within an aneurysm of the brain, which system is relatively simple in use for the physician.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for delivering medical agents such as diagnostic or therapeutic agents, and other medical agents by the use of a delivery catheter in a relatively simple, efficient and stable manner.
A still further object is to provide a delivery catheter which enables the delivery of embolic coils within an aneurysm in a relatively simple, efficient and stable manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a delivery catheter which may be utilized to deliver embolics, diagnostic, and therapeutic agents by way of a delivery lumen.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a delivery catheter that is relatively simple in construction.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for placing an embolic coil into an aneurysm, such as an aneurysm within the brain, by use of a delivery catheter. The delivery catheter includes a first lumen and a second lumen with a side opening which extends positioned generally proximal to the distal end of the catheter. The delivery catheter also includes a puller wire which extends through the first lumen and is fixedly attached to the delivery catheter at a location proximal to the distal end of the catheter. The method comprises the steps of introducing the delivery catheter into the vessel of a patient over a guidewire. The guidewire extends through the second lumen and serves to generally align the side opening with the aneurysm. The method also includes the steps of withdrawing the guidewire, pulling the proximal end of the puller wire to cause the delivery catheter to deflect, or bow, at a location proximal to the side opening to thereby cause the side opening to move in a position adjacent to the aneurysm, introducing an embolic coil deployment device into the delivery catheter through the second lumen and then through the side opening into the aneurysm, delivering an embolic coil into the aneurysm, withdrawing the embolic coil deployment device from the delivery catheter, releasing the proximal end of the puller wire to permit the catheter to straighten, and thereafter withdrawing the delivery catheter from the vessel of the patient.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for placing a medical agent, which may take the form for example of a diagnostic or therapeutic device, or a liquid embolic material, or an embolic coil, at a preselected position within a vessel of the body. The method utilizes a delivery catheter having a first and second lumen and a side opening in the second lumen proximal the distal end of the catheter. Also the catheter includes a puller wire which extends through the first lumen and is fixedly attached to the delivery catheter at a location proximal to the distal end of the catheter. The method comprises the steps of pre-loading the delivery catheter with a guidewire by placing the guidewire into the second lumen, thereafter introducing the catheter into the vessel of a patient to generally align the side opening of the catheter at a preselected position within the vessel, pulling the proximal end of the puller wire to cause the catheter to deflect, or bow, at the preselected position within the vessel to thereby stabilize the catheter within the vessel, withdrawing the guidewire, introducing a deployment device for carrying the medical agent into the second lumen of the delivery catheter and through the side opening to deliver the medical agent at the preselected position, releasing the proximal end of the puller wire to permit the delivery catheter to become straighten, and thereafter withdrawing the delivery catheter from the vessel of the patient.
In accordance with other embodiments of the present invention, the method may include delivery of a medical agent which takes the form of a diagnostic or therapeutic agent, an embolic coil, or other medicament.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the invention, the method includes the use of a hydraulic deployment system for delivering an embolic coil through a delivery catheter to an aneurysm. The hydraulic deployment device includes a positioning catheter having a distal tip for retaining the embolic coil. When the positioning catheter is pressurized with a fluid, the distal tip of the positioning catheter expands outwardly to release the coil at the preselected position within the aneurysm.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for placing an embolic agent into a vessel. The apparatus comprises a delivery catheter having a proximal section, a distal section and an intermediate section which is formed of a relatively flexible polymeric material. The catheter also includes a side opening at a location within the intermediate section, and a puller wire extending through the first lumen and being fixedly attached to the delivery catheter at a location proximal the distal end of the catheter. When the puller wire is pulled proximately the relatively flexible intermediate section deflects to thereby cause the side opening of the catheter to move laterally with respect to the catheter.
A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following description and claims, and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.